1. Technical Field
This invention relates to storage apparatuses and, more particularly, to a storage apparatus for holding hospital supplies without blocking doorways or impeding traffic flow.
2. Prior Art
Medical carts have traveled down a long corridor since the days when they were stainless steel footlockers the size of an automobile. The catalyst for change was the professional tool cart used by garage mechanics. In 1970, cart manufacturers saw how the tool cart could be applied to the medical field. From that point on, medical carts became the preeminent mobile storage system for hospitals, and continued to evolve as needs changed. Manufacturers have used user feedback to develop carts that have gone from obese to slender and nimble. Although carts have become smaller and more efficient, they are not without drawbacks, primarily the problem of blocking doorways and preventing escape in the event of a fire or natural disaster. Based on the above mentioned needs, it would be advantageous to provide a means for a convenient and space saving means of storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,361 to Westerman II discloses sorting and filing of particular items that is achieved using an organizer and a method for organizing. An organizing device has a plurality of pocket enclosures correlating to a specific day of a week or month. Pocket enclosures on each particular date have dimensions sufficient to retain physical items, such as envelopes, bills, etc. as well as additional pockets for miscellaneous materials. The organizing device is designed to hang over a door and may also include appliques to indicate numerals, color codes, appointments, etc. Unfortunately, this prior art example does not include a protective shield for preventing inadvertent access to stored items.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,729,519 to Kestler discloses a laundry backpack, which can be hung from a door, which has a D-shaped perimeter frame in the front and back of the backpack. The laundry backpack has closeable shields in the front, top and bottom. The laundry backpack may have a firm material in the top or bottom for front to back for support. The laundry backpack has a detachable hanging strap with a U-shaped hanger for hanging over a door. Unfortunately, this prior art example does not include a plurality of storage compartments for housing various items.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,874,624 to Redzisz discloses a hanging organizer and storage device that includes a semi-rigid pad or pad sections encapsulated in a fabric material with a circumferential wire reinforcement and a hanging hook construction attached to the top edge of the organizer for suspension from a panel or door. Unfortunately, this prior art example does not include a protective shield for preventing inadvertent access to stored items.
Accordingly, the present invention is disclosed in order to overcome the above noted shortcomings. The present invention is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, and designed for holding hospital supplies without blocking doorways or impeding traffic flow. The storage apparatus is simple to use, inexpensive, and designed for many years of repeated use.